


Tryst

by Melande



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: AU obviously, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melande/pseuds/Melande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew there was never a chance of it working out in public; bright flames would die out quickly in Cloudbank's illumination. However, Sybil managed to find happiness in the darkness before daybreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Red and Sybil have a passionate love affair, both having to keep it from their closest friends i.e the camerata and boxer.

In the silence between soirée and sundown they found smiles and stolen kisses. Sybil couldn’t embrace her singer after performances where eager crowds and a diligent bodyguard clamored for attention, Red's eyes on them, validation, recognition, safety, and more.

There was nothing particularly safe about their liaisons. Two public figures courting each other also courted the attentions of the press and potentially career-ruining scandal. Sybil Reisz and her precious singer could meet for luncheons and tea in quaint cafes while sharing secret smiles, but the real assignations had to wait for when other eyes turned away.

In soundproofed recording rooms Red tightened her grip on platinum curls and traded hungry kisses with her lover. She wrote lyrics bursting at the seams with passion, intimacy, and mysteries, then sang them for ravenous audiences who devoured and begged for more. In the front row sat Sybil, beaming and keeping her peace with the restless listeners. She would let the world hear her lover’s songs. Red’s beguiling voice was too powerful to be consigned to quiet rooms and solitary ears.

Cloudbank demanded its tribute, and the woman in gold filled its stages with melodies to clench the hearts of a million. When the last beats faded away, thunderous applause roared through the Empty Set like a tsunami. It morphed into something more than the people bringing their hands together; the rumble shuddered over the stage as if the building spoke to Red, saying: _I am pleased._

-

While the two of them together were smart enough to fool the press, their close friends weren’t so easily diverted. Mistakes had to happen eventually, and someone would be tipped off. A pair of silken underwear like liquid gold, left in a crumpled heap on Sybil’s bed, sparked Royce’s curiosity when he visited the facilities during a meeting. He walked into the middle of the Kendrells’ planning with a spindly thumb rubbing against the smooth lingerie. “Sybil, you… ah, left this.” Her red face and lightning-fast reflexes caused the architect to blink as Asher snorted, leaving her to stalk off with the telltale panties. After they’d closed the plans and sent back stray Process, Grant offered to walk her home. This was presumably to badger her about the incident.

“If you’re seeing someone, you know we’ll be fine with whoever you choose,” came his familiar rumble. “We’ve been, well, _I’ve_ been waiting for you to settle down with a partner for years. You’re a woman of the people, Sybil, and you love intensely.”

“There’s nothing to tell about the situation. I’m happy where I am, partner or no partner.” Her lips pursed in a moue of annoyance. “Rest assured, if I ever do decide to have a serious significant other, then I’ll make sure she believes in our cause.”

_“I don’t believe in taking the reins here, Sybil. What I do is for myself. For Cloudbank. Cloudbank in the metaphorical sense, and not the people sense like it is for you.” Burning lips left a bruising mark on Sybil’s skin, making her gasp and tremble. “You shine for everyone.”_

_“I shine for you,” the blonde promised. “Only you, Red.”_

Grant couldn’t know. He’d certainly want to use the songstress. Sybil certainly did: if Red had even once shown a hint of an inclination to be more political about Cloudbank, she’d have immediately invited her lover to join them. Red never showed interest in overhauling the city by force, even if it was for the better.

No. It would be better to keep her out of the way. Let her sing uninterrupted, as a bright spark of hope for meaningful change.

-

The Camerata’s suspicions were nothing compared to Red’s… bodyguard. Sybil always wondered what his Selections were. He seemed to have a sharp eye, a quick tongue, and no compunctions about making her feel as unwelcome as possible. She could see the look in his eyes when he watched over her singer, and understood him better than he might have guessed. Few could avoid the siren-call of Red’s songs, to start. When one managed to get close, she also showed quiet intelligence and easy grace; her self-assuredness made her a pleasure to be around.

He was half in love with her already, of course. Sybil had been in that position once, too. Nevertheless, the socialite made sure he stayed out of the way. He’d never be dear enough to Red for her to care what he felt. And somehow, Sybil couldn’t muster up anything but satisfaction for his thwarted romantic intentions.

-

…Before the green dawn Sybil dreamed of pattering rain and puddles. Her forehead was tucked between Red’s chin and the pillow, giving her enough darkness to continue dozing. Something about the way they meshed in a warm, sprawling tangle of smooth silk and skin sent an incredible ache through her ribs and into her chest. Soon her other half would wake and take the shuttle back to Highrise.

One arm slid around her back to sink slender fingers into pale hair. Red shifted closer as her breathing lightened, seeking warmth in the chilly pre-morning dimness, and Sybil synchronized her own breath into slow, quiet inhales.

She could handle this. The situation might be precarious, but she knew how to walk along the edge and come out unscathed. There had to be a way to keep both Red and her plans for Cloudbank.


End file.
